Bring It On?
by therentyoupay
Summary: AU. Haruno Sakura doesn't know the first thing about barrel rolls, but she's absolutely desperate to beat Ino at her own game, & she means that quite literally; nobody in her right mind would ever enlist the help of Naruto to make the cheerleading squad.
1. The Bet

**Story Summary: **AU. Haruno Sakura doesn't know the first thing about high splits or barrel rolls, but she's absolutely desperate to beat Ino at her own game, and she means that quite literally; _nobody_ in their right mind would ever enlist the help of Uzumaki Naruto to make the cheerleading squad. A typically clumsy (yet not-so-typical) NaruSaku romantic adventure told in 100- and 200-word snippets. Updated daily.

**Disclaimer****:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**A Note of Explanation:** The idea for this story was inspired by **cutecrazyice** (found both on LiveJournal and here) and her prompt ("the flexibility of Haruno Sakura") at my LiveJournal Holiday Requests post. The format for this story was inspired by one of my _favorite_ authors, **forthright** (found both on LiveJournal and here), and her beautiful drabble-centered contributions to the Inuyasha fandom. Please check out both of their written works! They're all gorgeous.

Also, for the sake of creative writing, please imagine a high school environment that is a(n) (un)reasonable mix of Japanese and American culture: cheerleading and kendo and judo, _oh my_!

**Gift!fics:** If you would like a **gift!fic** from me, head over to my LiveJournal at **http: [slash] [slash] therentyoupay [dot] livejournal [dot] com** to leave a prompt on my Holiday Requests post. I'm going to need some quick writing inspiration, so please feel free to leave as many as you would like. It shouldn't be too hard to find as it's the most recent non-friends-locked entry!

* * *

><p><strong>The Bet<strong>

* * *

><p>"Listen, Forehead. You can complain all you want about sore muscles and stiff joints and bruises, but until I see you doing high splits and barrel rolls off a pile of girls on a regular basis, there's absolutely nothing you can say that will make me think judo is any harder than cheerleading."<p>

"Give me a break, Pig," contested Sakura, stance swung hipshot. "I bet the techniques we use to _warm __up_ in judo club would send you yappy dolls running for the hills."

An elegant brow rose challengingly. "Oh? And you think the judo club has what it takes to pull off the stunts we athletes do?"

"I bet you that if we were so inclined, any single one of us martial artists could do it, no problem. Anyone can rhyme while shouting obnoxiously, or get tossed in the air a few times."

"Really? Someone like... you, perhaps?"

A red flag suddenly flew high, but Sakura's competitive blood ran redder. "I said any of us, didn't I?"

A lovely smile graced Ino's features and by the time Sakura realized what she had gotten into, it was already too late.

"Prove it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 25, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	2. Bail Out I: Seeing Orange

**Disclaimer****:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out I: <strong>_Seeing Orange_

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Pig. Who does she think she is?<em>

It was past lunchtime, but Haruno Sakura was still reeling from the morning's discussion with Ino. As she treaded through the halls with heavy feet and tightly-wound fists, her classmates sent her wary glances, the underclassmen fled in fear, and no one dared ask about the impetus of her latest tirade.

It's not like the driving force behind such behavior really varied, anyway; when Sakura saw red, it was often because she had just seen _orange._

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

The remaining classmates scurried away, and prayed for _as __little __bloodshed __as__ possible_.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 26, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	3. Bail Out II: Fess Up

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out II: <strong>_Fess Up  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, there's no <em>way<em> you're gonna ditch us for the cheerleading team!"

"Shh, Naruto!" she desperately hissed, scanning the area with frantic eyes as she led him into a deserted hallway. "Not so loud!"

"Fess up!" he demanded, arms-crossed. "Sai told us that you were trying out, but I told him you'd never bail on us! What's the deal?"

"Will you shut up so I can explain?" she spat, holding up a fist. "I am not leaving judo."

When she saw how drastically the tension in Naruto's shoulders dissipated, she could only blink.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 27, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	4. Bail Out III: Team Rules

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out III: <strong>_Team Rules  
><em>

* * *

><p>His smirk was smug. "I knew it! That asshole didn't know what—"<p>

"But I _am_ trying out for cheerleading."

Naruto's confusion was almost as tangible as the pause that permeated the space between them.

"What?" was all he managed.

"I'm going to get onto the team, but I'm not going to be a member."

"I don't... get it."

"I don't intend to stay," she clarified with an irritated huff. _Why do I have to defend any of this to him,_ _anyway?_

...because he was her teammate.

A resigned sigh, and then she explained everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 28, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	5. Bail Out IV: Bad Influence

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out IV: <strong>_Bad Influence_

* * *

><p>"A bet, huh?" Naruto grinned mischieviously, elbowing her side. "Old Tsunade is really rubbing off on you, ain't she?"<p>

"Oh, shove it," she grumbled, and then took her own advice by forcing his shoulder into the wall. She only felt a tiny bit guilty as Naruto clutched his limb in pain; repeating the whole deal out loud had suddenly made it all sound _much_ sillier than it had seemed when she'd agreed to it alongside Ino.

And now the rush of pulverizing her rival was quickly dissipating, reshaping, and hardening into a pit of something unpleasant in her gut: dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 29, 2011**  
>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	6. Bail Out V: Woefully Unprepared

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out V: <strong>_Woefully Unprepared_

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that you've done cheer stuff before," Naruto beamed, looking her over as if he expected to find some newly-surfaced, tell-tale indication of her previous cheering experience.<p>

"Actually, I... haven't," she mumbled. She crossed her arms in a futile attempt at defiance, but the hopelessness was seeping into her voice without any trouble.

"So you have a trainer who will help teach you?" he prompted, noting the frown digging into her cheeks.

"...not really."

"But you've got plenty of time to master it, right?" he tried again.

She sank deeper.

"Two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 30, 2011**  
>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	7. Bail Out VI: Support Squad

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out VI: <strong>_Support Squad _

* * *

><p>It wasn't rare for Naruto's stupefaction be clearly smeared across his face... the dumbfounded look he gave her now, however, was coupled with another emotion in her honor, one which should never have been bestowed upon her by <em>him<em>, of all people:

Pity.

Sakura resisted the irrational, prideful urge to punch him, and instead groaned and let her head fall into her hands. "What was I _thinking_, Naruto? I should know better than to fall for Ino's cheap tricks! I don't know the first thing about cheerleading!"

Was it too late to quit?

"That's why you've got me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 1, 2011**  
>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	8. Bail Out VII: Personal Services

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out VII: <strong>_Personal Services  
><em>

* * *

><p>At first, she thought she'd misheard.<p>

"Sorry, you think _you_ could help me win this stupid bet?"

"Why not? It sounds interesting."

"Don't you have other stuff to do?" she asked, growing increasingly skeptical. "You know, like community service for your latest violation?"

"Ouch, Sakura-chan!" His clasped hands rose to his chest in a gesture of grace and good will. "All of my services are done purely from benevolence."

"Let me guess: next you'll tell me you have plenty of _services_ to offer?"

"Are you interested?"

Her lip curled. "Get serious."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 2, 2011**  
>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	9. Bail Out VIII: Questionable Collateral

****Disclaimer****:** **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out VIII: <strong>_Questionable Collateral  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously<em>, what do you have to lose?" he reasoned with a grin. How could someone look so mischievous and pleading all at once? It wasn't doing anything to help Sakura's nerves.

"What do you have to gain?" her narrowed eyes questioned. "You better not be thinking you're going to get a date out of this or anything."

"Sakura-chan, trust me, if I were going to ask you on a date, there would be zillions of better ways to do it."

Satisfied, Sakura let herself relax... until she realized that he hadn't really given a clear answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2011**  
>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	10. Bail Out IX: Down Low

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out IX:<strong> _Down Low_

* * *

><p>"It's settled then," Naruto announced gleefully. "We'll train after every judo practice for the next two weeks, and we'll do extra time on weekends."<p>

"I must be insane."

"Chin up, Sakura-chan! Just think of how proud of you everyone will be when you prove Ino wrong!"

"What?" her head snapped up. "_No_. No. Naruto, you don't understand—the only ones who will know are the cheer captains—Ino and Sai. You can't tell _anybody_. Nobody from class, judo, or whatever shady apartment complex you and Jiraiya are shacking up, not even—oh my god, _especially_ not Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 4, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by cutecrazyice  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	11. Bail Out X: Little Secret & The Promise

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words.

This is an exercise in experimenting with new writing challenges, especially with a format that I've grown very fond of due to a favorite author's work, and it will not change. :) I totally understand if the short chapters are not for you! Just please don't ask me to lengthen them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bail Out X:<strong> _Little Secret & The Promise  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sakura-chan, it's not like teme's even going to care about—"<p>

Needless to say, her death glare was _fierce_.

"On second thought: Got it. Mum's the word." He zipped his lips and threw away the key.

"I'm not kidding, Naruto," she waved a threatening finger. "_Mum_. You drop even so much as an inadvertent hint to anybody, and you can consider yourself worse than dead."

"You worry too much!"

"Naruto, I mean it—"

But she couldn't finish; Naruto was suddenly a mere inch or so away, smiling.

"It'll be our little secret," he vowed, almost reverently. "I promise."

Her breath hitched right where it was her in her throat, but she forced herself to swallow it down. Stupid autumn air; she was probably already getting hay-fever.

"You mean that?"

"Well, when I say 'our', it's technically yours, mine, Ino's and Sai's, so the _intimacy_ is lost, but I guess it will do."

"Naruto," she ground out.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan—it's the promise of a lifetime, just you wait! See you in a few hours!"

And as he went—_Skipped? Sauntered?_—away, Sakura _still_ didn't know what the hell had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 5, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	12. The Beginning I: Two Truths

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words.

This is an exercise in experimenting with new writing challenges, especially with a format that I've grown very fond of due to a favorite author's work, and it will not change. :) I totally understand if the short chapters are not for you! Just please don't ask me to lengthen them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning I:<strong> _Two Truths  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So <em>this<em> is your room!"

"Don't even think about touching anything," she spat, swiping away a hairbrush from his pesky, prying fingers. "We're not staying long."

"You're still so twitchy, Sakura-chan. Nobody from school is gonna come knocking!" He waggled his eyebrows with all the mischievousness of a fox, and gestured to the nearly-closed door. "Afraid that your parents will get the wrong idea?"

"As if," she huffed, rifling through her drawers. Where on earth where her running shorts?

"So what did you tell them I'm doing here, anyway?" she heard him ask. "Just, you know, so I've got the right alibi."

When she stood, victorious with gym shorts in hand, she was dismayed to find him leaning casually against her bureau and inspecting her childhood pictures with far too much familiarity.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that what I told my parents isn't actually a lie... I really only omitted one truth by telling another."

"Another truth?" he turned toward her, perking up.

"Indeed," she smiled, feeling like a fox herself. "And they accepted it quick enough."

"What is it?"

"That you're failing math."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 6, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	13. The Beginning II: A Lie

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words.

This is an exercise in experimenting with new writing challenges, especially with a format that I've grown very fond of due to a favorite author's work, and it will not change. :) I totally understand if the short chapters are not for you! Just please don't ask me to lengthen them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning II:<strong> _A Lie  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh," Naruto scowled. "You're tutoring me?"<p>

"According to what they know, yes. The extended story is that I'm tutoring you in exchange for a little extra judo practice."

"Geez, why'd you even bring up my failing math grades if you were just going to give them the judo bit anyway?"

"Because they would have wondered why I didn't ask Sasuke-kun instead."

"Oh, _come __on_—"

"Save it. And don't break anything while I go change."

"Give me some credit!"

And she paused, considering him and his words... it was easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 7, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	14. Week One: Heavy Lifting

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words.

This is an exercise in experimenting with new writing challenges, especially with a format that I've grown very fond of due to a favorite author's work, and it will not change. :) I totally understand if the short chapters are not for you! Just please don't ask me to lengthen them.

* * *

><p><strong>Week One:<strong> _Heavy Lifting  
><em>

* * *

><p>About a mile out into the woods beyond Sakura's neighborhood, two work out attire-clad individuals settled in a small clearing amongst the trees, hidden behind the fiery veils of the changing leaves.<p>

"Now what?" Sakura asked with an edge. She was suddenly feeling a bit more nervous now that they were out here, but it's not like she was about to show it.

"Here," Naruto said. "Let me lift you up."

"Excuse me?"

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan! I'm not gonna try anything dirty—I just want to help you practice!"

"I'll bet."

"Please, you know me better than that!"

"Do I?"

"You _should_. Now let's do this—here, give me an ankle."

"You'll drop me!"

"I won't! Kakashi-sensei's been upping my training, so this much weight won't bother me, I promise!"

"Are you implying that I'm heavy?"

"What? I never—"

"Give it up, Naruto—not happening."

"Who else will? You gonna let _Sai _help instead?"

_Crap_.

"That's what I thought," he smirked.

"Shut up, Naruto... All right, fine. Brace yourself—no, not like _that_, moron! I'm not going to punch you!"

"You're not?"

"Not _yet._"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 8, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	15. Week One: Quite Enough

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Just in Case You Missed It:** To quote the brilliant _**forthright**_, "This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in!" All of the chapters will be one hundred or two hundred words.

This is an exercise in experimenting with new writing challenges, especially with a format that I've grown very fond of due to a favorite author's work, and it will not change. :) I totally understand if the short chapters are not for you! Just please don't ask me to lengthen them.

* * *

><p><strong>Week One:<strong> _Quite Enough  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I think that's enough for today."<p>

"Really?" Naruto asked from his position on the ground, where he was favoring a throbbing hipbone. "But we were just getting started."

"Believe me, I think we've had all we can handle for one day."

After multiple lifts-gone-wrong, cheer failures, and nearly-dislocated shoulders, she couldn't imagine stepping back up into his threaded fingers.

He considered this for a moment, obviously warring with his own disagreement, but after a moment he shrugged and stood. "All right... What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

Sakura eyed the sunset with distaste.

"Research."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 9, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	16. Day Three: Secret Weapon

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Author's Notes:** Ahhh, the holiday season is coming to a close. My final exams have been conquered, my holiday festivities have been completed with cheer, I've been smacked in the face by the decision to read _The Hunger Games_, and have converted to Gleekdom. Onward with the new semester, and back to writing!

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three:<strong> _Secret Weapon  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Then I'll be seeing you at try outs?"<p>

"I see Ino has obviously _blabbed_."

"Although your body type is masculine," Sai continued onward, face blank. "You haven't been properly trained to withstand our tricks as a base. Similarly, you lack the self-control and... delicacy needed by a flyer."

Sakura's seething paused only long enough for her to jab a finger at his polyester uniform. "Don't you worry—just tell that Pig I've got it covered."

Was it too far of a stretch to think of Naruto as a secret weapon?

She withered.

_Of course it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 31, 2011  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


	17. Day Five: Good Grip

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five:<strong> _Good Grip_

* * *

><p>"Come on, get up! We've got to get this right! How am I ever going to be able to do a Scorpion if we can't even do a simple Extension?"<p>

"It's not exactly simple," Naruto managed through his panting from his spot on the ground. "Balance has never been my best skill, you know."

"_You're_ having balancing problems? Just keep your arms locked when you lift me, like the book says."

"Who knew cheerleading could be this dangerous," he muttered, rising to stand. As he rubbed at the tension in his lower back, he winced.

"It's not," Sakura said decisively. "As long as you follow the techniques."

As she prepped herself, Naruto swallowed thickly; years of judo _still_ hadn't given him proper form.

"All right, ready?" she asked, moving into position at his front. "In one, two—"

Up she went, somewhat more steadily. She allowed herself a smile, but felt her ankles wavering.

"Come on, Naruto, get a grip!" she pleaded—

—and as she felt rough fingers move a little _too_ high, they both fell back with a helpless shriek and a yelp.

"Not like that, you _idiot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 1, 2012  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	18. Day Seven: Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

**Author's Notes:** New job, new semester, no time to write. D: Now that I've settled into my new routine, I'm hoping that I'll get back into the writing habit!

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven:<strong> _Girl Talk  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Sakura-chan."<p>

"Don't worry about it," she said with a roll of her eyes, passing him an ice pack for his shoulder. Sakura flopped onto the living room floor to stretch out her still-warm muscles. "My parents won't be home until late, anyway."

"A whole weekend of training," he mused aloud, watching as Sakura extended her legs outward. Her split was much wider than than what she had managed yesterday, but her progress wasn't the only thing he noted appreciatively. "And we still have one more before try outs next Monday! This will totally work."

"Less talk, more stretch," she scolded, indicating his own tightly-wound seated position beside her.

He acquiesced, but not without a series of strained faces. In an attempt to distract himself from the discomfort, he looked about the room. Seeing her bright green fingernails, he suddenly asked, "Would you ever want to actually try a girlier sport?"

"What do you mean? I _am_ a girl."

"But you're not always girly."

"_Naruto._"

"What! It's refreshing to see someone care more about her grades than her hair."

Sakura stayed silent, pondering.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 3, 2012  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	19. Day Seven: Lost Cause

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven:<strong> _Lost Cause  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I was thinking," Naruto said abruptly, catching her off-guard as they packed up her mats. "Since we still have some time until your parents get home, we could use this as an opportunity for more research."<p>

"We've already taken out every cheerleading book in the library," Sakura reasoned, a curious brow piqued in spite of herself.

"I'm not talking about books," he smirked, pulling two DVDs from his bag: _Stick It_ and _Bring it On_.

Sakura's brow rose further. "Seriously?"

"These contain _vital_ information, Sakura-chan," and he was already slipping a disc into the player.

"I'll bet," she trying to be stern; she wasn't sure she was comfortable with where this was going.

"Ah, but you already have," he laughed as he plopped onto her couch. When he patted the seat beside him and smiled that _infuriating_ grin at her, she ignored all of the warning signals and sat a decent distance away from him on the couch. This could _not_ be in her best interests.

"Remember: this is research," she told him seriously. "Not a date."

But she had the sinking feeling that it might be a lost cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 4, 2012  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	20. Day Seven: Like Minded

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven:<strong>_ Like-Minded  
><em>

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't remember the exact thought process that had led to this movie—<em>probably<em> _some deluded fantasy, idiot—_but his firsts thoughts were already fading, and his second thoughts were steadily creeping in. When he'd said _research_, he'd meant... well, didn't know what his expectations had been.

What he certainly hadn't anticipated, however, was for Sakura to pull out a pad of paper during the movie and eagerly begin taking notes.

"You know," Sakura mused, hastily scribbling. "We've completely overlooked tumbling! Back-handsprings, round-offs... There's still _so_ much!"

Naruto nearly groaned. Sure, he had gladly offered his help, and yeah, he _definitely_ liked having the chance to see Sakura do new,_ incredible _things with her body... but one glance at the space between them on the couch easily dampened his spirits.

...until he saw her transferring the notes to her planner; instead of rewriting her updated plans onto the pages, she had simply marked each training with one word: _Naruto_.

"Such a great idea!" she pumped the air, laughing quietly with thoughts of small victories undoubtedly on her mind.

Eyes glued to the familiar characters etched into her calendar, Naruto could barely swallow; his thoughts were along the same lines.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 5, 2012  
><strong>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200 words


	21. Day Eight: Muffin Time

**Disclaimer:**I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection. Props to Masashi Kishimoto, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight:<strong>_ Muffin Time  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Muffins<em>?" she exclaimed. "Naruto, they asked you why we're hanging out more often now, and the excuse you told them—rather than sparring, or even tutoring, logically—was that I am teaching you how to _bake __muffins_?"

"It was the first thing I could think of!"

She cocked a brow. "You're _not_ serious."

She was right; it was a bold-faced lie. The _first_ alibi that inevitably came to mind, however, wasn't entirely... appropriate.

"Trust me," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while she stared him in perplexed curiosity. "This lie was preferable**."**

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 7, 2012**  
>Story Prompt:<strong> "the flexibility of Haruno Sakura" by **cutecrazyice**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 words


End file.
